Alphard's Game
by callmeisukesama
Summary: My first Canaan story, give it a review if you like.


**Author's Note:** Hey there, this is my first Canaan story so I decided to publish it here seeing how there's not much stories for this anime. I love Canaan, it's one of my favorite anime and I just rewatched it like a week ago and got in the mood to write a story of it. Give it a review if you like, enjoy.

* * *

It was a warm summer in Shanghai, China. Maria Osawa was enjoying her time with Canaan, her best friend. Both girls were eating some ice cream and sitting down while the cool breeze refreshed their skin as the scorching hot sun sent intense heat all over the city.

"It's so hot today. I'm glad I remembered to apply sun screen on both my arms and face," said Maria as she wiped her forehead's sweat.

"The heat doesn't really bother me. But if you want we can go somewhere else."

"That's fine. I can handle this heat."

Canaan smiled and resumed to finishing her ice cream. As both girls relaxed, someone approached them. There was the sound of a female voice laughing.

"Well, if it isn't my rival, Canaan and her little mascot, Maria."

Both girls were startled to see who this strange voice was coming from. That sinister and cold voice came from Alphard, Canaan's rival. Canaan immediately pushed Alphard against the table and took out a small knife to place it near Alphard's neck.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Canaan don't kill her!" Maria did her best to persuade Canaan to spare Alphard's life.

"Relax Canaan. I didn't come to kill you both. I just wanted to play a friendly game with you."

Canaan raised one of her eye brows in confusion. She looked at Maria and then at Alphard. Her tight grip on the blade was released and she allowed Alphard to stand freely.

"What kind of sick game is this!?"

"It's not a sick game. It's an arm wrestling game. There will be three rounds. If you win, you can kick my ass as much as you want. But if I win, Maria is mine for me to play with."

"Huh!?"

Both Canaan and Maria couldn't comprehend Alphard's weird game. Canaan had her doubts. She suspected Alphard is up to something. Either way she has to win this for Maria.

"Alright Alphard, I'll accept your game. Try anything funny and I'll rip your arms off."

"Don't worry I won't."

Both girls settled in front of each other on a small table. Canaan was cracking her knuckles while Alphard smiled with a smirk.

"You gotta win, Canaan! For both of us!"

"Don't worry. I can take her down."

"Are you ready to lose, Canaan?" teased Alphard.

"Your insults won't do you any good."

Both elbows settled on the table and they gripped their hands tight as possible.

"Go!"

Both arms began pressing onto each other. Canaan used as much force as she could to immediately win the first round. But Alphard was resisting and pushed back on Canaan's hand as she now had the upper hand. Canaan used more force, bending Alphard's arm back to at least an inch. Alphard grunted and tried to use more strength to not allow Canaan the first win. But she realized that if she used more of her strength then she won't have any left for the next two rounds. This led to Canaan pushing harder and beating Alphard.

"Good job, Canaan you won the first round!" cheered Maria as she hugged Canaan tightly.

Alphard panted heavily to catch her breath. She wasn't ready to quit so easily. Canaan used a lot of her strength. That gives her an advantage.

"Okay second round."

Again Canaan and Alphard had their elbows settle onto the table. Alphard Canaan a mean glare.

"Ready, set, go!'

Alphard immediately used her tight grip to press really hard on Canaan's hand which caused Canaan to be caught off guard and had her hand almost touch the table. Canaan began to sweat heavily to resist Alphard to win. But that was not the case. Canaan lost the second round. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"Looks like I win this round. Seems we are tied. I wouldn't be surprised if I won. You have gotten weaker."

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet. This final round will determine whether I kick your ass afterwards."

Alphard smirked in annoyance.

Finally, the last round arrived. Both girls gave each other mean looks. Maria was worried for Canaan. She did lack strength in the previous round but now it seems she may have regained her strength as she inhaled deeply.

"Ready, set, go!"

Canaan pressed hard as she could but Alphard yawned in boredom. Canaan had to show her rival that she wasn't weak, she was strong, stronger than Alphard.

"What's the matter, Canaan? Did I get your panties in a knot?"

Canaan tightened her grip on Alphard's hand.

"Whatever you say won't help you win."

Alphard's smile broadened. Alphard leaned in closer to give her elbow more support. Canaan's strength started to overwhelm Alphard. Canaan held her arm firmly while stretching her fingers and grinning slyly at Alphard who was looking annoyed and frustrated.

If Alphard doesn't manage to regain some more strength she will lose. She kept resisting and her arm began to shake. Not to mention she was sweating in this intense heat. Alphard struggled to push back and saw as her arm was pushed hard against the table. Alphard panted heavily and wiped sweat from her face.

"Canaan you won!"

Maria hugged Canaan and kissed her on the cheek. Alphard smiled and recognized her defeat. She knew she was the one who had to get stronger. Canaan eyed Alphard suspiciously.

"Congrats Canaan. Seems I didn't have much strength to defeat you. Guess my arse will be kicked severely."

Alphard rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled. Canaan simply put her left hand out.

"I change my mind. Alphard I only wish to show you great respect. We were both trained under the same man named us both Canaan. Therefore, I won't kick your butt. But I will offer you some ice cream."

Alphard sat there confused. She didn't know why Canaan said that. Was that an act of forgiveness? Did she desire for Alphard's friendship? Alphard smirked and shook Canaan's hand.

"Thank you Canaan but I have to decline your kind offer. I'm not into ice cream. I'll be taking my leave then. Perhaps someday we can have rematch."

Canaan and Maria watched as Alphard vanished from their sight. Canaan was glad she could have some sense of mutual respect for Alphard.

"Um Canaan?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well I'm worried about your arm. That must have exhausted you."

"Not really. My arm isn't sore. I'll be fine. Now let's head home. "

Maria held Canaan's left arm and smiled. Her hand was warm and soft. The sun finally settled on the horizon and the heat subsided.


End file.
